


Taking for a spin.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamics, Ficlet, Outer Space, Road Trips, Spaceships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: When the crew goes on a trip through the Universe and someone steals a spaceship, Co-starring Jen and Todd who got dragged along.Reworked: May 5th, 2020.





	Taking for a spin.

This is not how they imagined their trip... 

And shit happens when you leave a certain fighter pilot alone for one hour at a foreign planet. 

'I thought we were going to have a normal trip' Jen muttered in the back of the stolen spaceship when they made their escape from the military of the planet.

'The next time we do not go to a war torn planet, how about that?' Simon asked. 

'Simon, are you aware how much some people are trouble magnets?' John said and buried his head in his hands. 'God dammit Hal'.

'Hacking into the systems of the military of this planet sounds very extreme, even for you' Jessica pointed out. 

'You are telling the guy who took the Interceptor and the Javelin for a spin' Todd groaned. 

'He also hacked into the JSA systems when Pat dared him to steal the Steel Eagle' Jen added. 

'We need to talk, buddy' Alan said.

'Hey, Pat dared me' Hal replied offended. 'And I returned her unscathed and refilled, so what's your point exactly?'.


End file.
